INTEGRATIVE MOLECULAR ANALYSIS CORE ? PROJECT SUMMARY In the rapidly changing field of Metals in Biology and Medicine, research needs are diverse and complex. Currently, advances in inorganic biochemistry ? and its application to biomedical phenomena ? require sophisticated integration of molecular analyses, including the ability to identify and quantitate trace metal speciation and metal interactions with biomolecular targets. These analyses require highly trained personnel with specialized expertise and access to advanced high-end equipment, beyond what is typically available in most individual research laboratories. The Integrative Molecular Analysis Core (IMAC) provides the UNM Center for Metals in Biology and Medicine investigators with the necessary expertise and tools for a variety of modern molecular analyses, including ICP-MS, EPR spin-trapping, and quantitative mass spectrometry. Moreover, the Core provides in-house analyses, supports innovative protocol development, and provides training to students, fellows, and faculty in the integrated applications associated with the advanced analytical instrumentation present in the IMAC facility. The Core additionally leverages access to several other existing on-campus core facilities to enable innovative biomolecular methods, and provides these services at subsidized pricing. Even more important than access to the technology, the IMAC provides tailored expertise to investigators to assist in the design of molecular analyses and data interpretation, to optimize use of valuable biological samples and resources. The facility will be managed by a cadre of specialists with strong complementary expertise in molecular analysis, research facility administration, training, and mentoring of junior faculty. The Core equipment is primarily housed in dedicated space in close proximity to most users. This centralization of resources and knowledge provides consolidated and cost-effective analytical services and technical expertise to the Center members and users. The Core is organized in three units: Metals Analytical Chemistry, Oxidative Stress, and Biological Mass Spectrometry. The Specific Aims of this Core are: 1) to create a centralized, state-of-the-art resource that provides expertise, training and instrumentation for integrative molecular analysis, focused on metal interactions with biological systems; 2) to support the research objectives of mentored PIs and cultivate a new cohort of COBRE investigators within the Center for Metals in Biology and Medicine; and 3) develop a user base of established, funded investigators for continued growth and sustainability of the core facility. The expected outcomes include enhanced multidisciplinary research capabilities that support metals programs of mentored PIs in their trajectory toward R01 level funding, and increased collaborations within UNM, and across New Mexico and other IDeA states. These outcomes will positively impact the level of research excellence at UNM and enhance investigations into novel therapeutics for metal-mediated diseases that afflict millions of people in New Mexico and worldwide.